The Choice
by bubbles365
Summary: Rin has a choice to make I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Hannah Montana song

Rin: 16 years old

Kagura: 17

Kagome: 17

Naraku: 18

Sango: 17

Kikyo: 17

InuYasha: 17

Sesshomaru: 18

Miroku: 17

Ayame: 16 years old

Koga: 17 years old

Rin woke up from her alarm clock and got ready for school she dressed in black jeans, a red t-shirt and black shoes.

_My first day at a new school and I have no one to wish me luck I sure do miss my mom, my dad and older brother. I still can't believe its been 8 years since they've been dead._

Rin made some toast and started to walk to school alone she went up to her new school and went to the office.

"Excuse me miss I need my class schedule."

"Ah you must be the new student Rin Sato. I'm Kayde the principal of this school and here's you class schedule."

"Thank you."

Rin looked at her class schedule

CLASS Time Room Number

1ST hour History 101 7:30-8:35 201

2nd hour Earth Science 8:40-9:40 100

3rd hour Photography I 9:45-10:45 302

4th hour Creative writing 10:50-11:50 310

Lunch 12:00-12:20 CAFEITERIA

5th hour Cooking 12:25-1:25 270

6th hour Music 1:30-2:20 199

" Huh why is that the last hour is shorter than the rest?"

"Oh that's because 6th hour is just a way to let loose and it's a requirement to take music, gym if you haven't taken it already ."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Kagome and you are?"

"I'm Rin."

"Let me see your schedule." Kagome takes it from her. "Hey you have the same classes with me except photography."

Kagome dragged Rin to the second back row where a girl with a pony tail wearing purple was sitting and a girl with fiery red hair.

"Girls this is Rin she is new here and she basically has the same classes with us. Okay so Rin the girl in the purple shirt is Sango and the girl with the red hair is Ayame she is a wolf demon."

"Um hi." _They seem like nice girls._

" So where did you live before and what grade are you in and a how old are you?" Ayame asked.

"I lived in Nagasaki, I'm in the 11th grade and I am 16 years old."

"I'm 16 and in the 11th grade too, Kagome and Sango too except they are 17."

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga are in the same grade as us too."

"Who are those guys."

"Koga is wolf demon and caring and cute and is my boyfriend." Ayame said.

"Miroku is a pervert and I can't stand him." Sango said.

"Inuyasha is a stubborn jackass and stupid too but he is a hanyuo." Kagome said.

"A what?"

"Half demon and half human he is dog demon."

The bell rang " class sit down now its time to start class." said the teacher.

"Class we have a new student Rin why don't you introduce yourself to everyone."

Rin stands up and says "I am 16." then she sat down. The teacher had the face of WTH was that about. But the teacher decided to start the lesson.

Rin went to her next class the girls except Sango that's where she met the guys the girls were talking about earlier.

"Inuyasha is the one in the red, Miroku in the black and Koga in the green shirt." Kagome whispered to her.

"Hmm looks like we have a new kid on the block." Inuyasha said as he was walking towards the girls.

"Hey Inuyasha this is Rin."

"Feh." was his only reply.

"Its nice to meet would you mind …." Rin felt something touch her butt at that moment and that's when Rin smacked Miroku so hard he fell down.

"Pervert."

"You'll fit in for sure." Sango said while glaring at Miroku. Rin learned that everyone has the same class for 6th hour including the guys. She has photography with Ayame, Miroku, Koga. Creative writing with Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Koga. And cooking InuYasha, Kagome, Koga, Ayame and Miroku

Finally it was lunch time as they all sat down Rin forgot to get some napkins so she went to get some. On her way back she was thinking _I think I might like this school I made new friends and they all seem nice. I hope they don't find out my secret though._

Then Rin crashed and fell down. _Did I hit a wall its impossible what the..? _As she looked up she seen a guy that looks like Inuyasha but this guy has markings on his face a and a moon crescent on his forehead.

"Watch where you are going human." The mystery guy said then he left.

Rin got up and some girl ran up to her

" Don't you ever go near my Sesshomaru again you hear."

"Who are and who said I want to be near him I just ran into him by accident."

"I am Kagura and you better watch it little girl and remember stay away from my man. Come on girls."

As Rin made it back to her table Kagome asked if she was okay and Rin told her yeah.

"We forgot to tell you about Kagura, Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Naraku." Kagome said.

Rin gave her a confused look.

"Kagura has a thing for Sesshomaru and Kikyo is her best friend who is my cousin who dated Inuyasha by cheating on him with Naraku. Kikyo and Kagura are sluts though. Kagura is a wind demoness while Naraku he is like Inuyasha except he isn't a dog demon. Sesshomaru is InuYasha's half brother but he is full dog demon. They are all in the same classes with us but sometimes they skip. Oh and they are in the same grade with us." Kagome said.

"But how is Sesshomaru in the same grade as us then if he is older than Inuyasha?"

"That dumb ass just started late is all." Inuyasha said.

"Oh okay."

"Except Naraku is the only one who got held back." Koga said.

The bell rang and the all went to class Rin sat with her new and they all learned the importance of food is when washed and cooked thoroughly. Finally class is over but Friday they all are gonna cook.

"Rin you can be in my group but I hope you don't mind if Inuyasha is in our group."

"Kagome why would I mind if he is?"

"He can't cook." she whispered and the both giggled

"I heard that." Inuyasha said.

"Well you did burn the water last time." Ayame said

"How do you burn water?"

They all shrugged and went to class but Rin had to ask

"Inuyasha how come you took cooking class then?"

"Huh oh cause its free food and I have Kagome to cook it for me all I do is eat it and the easy stuff but we all end up getting assigned on what we can do from the teacher."

"Sadly she still lets him cook things when he is better off on the side." Miroku said.

"Why you." Inuyasha said but the teacher came in and said sit down to him.

Just then Sesshomaru came in late followed by the Kikyo and Kagura and Naraku.

Well now everyone lets see if you can all sing. Everyone took a turn now finally its Rin's

Turn.

"Uh I don't think so." Rin said

"Rin you have to now or else detention and fail the class" Mr. Lee said.

Rin pick her song and said okay I'm ready _They are gonna find out now oh well it was bound to come out and it can't be worse then this._

**Put on your coolest dress **

**And your hottest pair of shoes **

**Come on lets go, oh **

**Get in my car**

** Turn the radio on up high**

** I said high **

**At the red light **

**Boys trying to get the digits**

** But we sneak by **

**Cus were heading to the club**

** Nothing gonna stop us now**

** Lets go **

**Are you ready? x3 **

**Lets go**

** Are you ready?x3 **

**Lets go Are you ready? YEAH **

**I'm coming up with all my girls**

** Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus **

**Good time rules, so no curfew **

**Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool **

**Let your hair down **

**Tonight you get to be a superstar**

** Your living like a superstar **

**SO were flirting with the dude at the door till he says were okay**

**Move the velvet rope Back off, get out of our way **

**All the guys got there eyes on us **

**As were moving up to the floor **

**Trying to waste some time**

** But were doing what we came here for**

** Are you ready? x3 **

**Lets go **

**Are you ready?x3 **

**Lets go **

**Are you ready? YEAH **

**I'm coming up with all my girls**

** Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus**

** Good time rules, so no curfew**

** Were showing off our move, the breeze so cool **

**Let your hair down **

**Tonight you get to be a superstar **

**Your living like a superstar **

**We get red carpet love **

**When we come stepping up**

**The boys keep dropping there jaws **

**Can never get enough **

**We make them stop and stare **

**We see them everywhere**

** And now you know who we are**

** Tonight your living like a superstar **

**Are you ready? x3 **

**Lets go**

** Are you ready?x3 **

**Lets go **

**Are you ready? YEAH **

**I'm coming up with all my girls **

**Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus **

**Good time rules, so no curfew Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool Let your hair down **

**Tonight you get to be a superstar **

**Your living like a superstar**

When she was done everyone was staring at her all mouths opened too.

_She must be the girl who said no to the record label from my dad's company Shikon Shard_. Inuyasha thought to him self.

_She made the headlines for that and is still talked about even though it was only 3 years ago. She was so stupid for doing that. Maybe she has changed her mind I mean she did lived far away from Tokyo._


	2. Chapter 2

The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Shut up and drive song

Rin: 16 years old

Kagura: 17

Kagome: 17

Naraku: 18

Sango: 17

Kikyo: 17

InuYasha: 17

Sesshomaru: 18

Miroku: 17

Ayame: 16 years old

Koga: 17 years old

"Oh my god Rin you are amazing out there." Kagome said

"Yeah she's right" everyone says except for Kikyo, Kagura.

Then the bell rang which meant time to go so everyone ran out Rin was the last one to leave grabbing her bag. As she was leaving the building Kagome and the girls was running up to her.

"Hey Rin wait up I want to talk to you for a min."

"Whats up girls."

"We were wondering if you had any plans for Friday night cause the girls and I are going to InuYasha's house and we are hoping if you want to come." Kagome said

"I don't know is he okay with this?"

"Yeah I am." Inuyasha said

"Okay Friday night then."

"Good so where are you going now?" Ayame asked

"First I'm going home and change into my uniform and go to work."

"You have a job but didn't you just moved here?"

"I moved here a month ago."

"So where do you live me Inuyasha can give you a lift."

"No but thanks anyway Kagome it isn't that far and I enjoy walking."

"Are you sure we won't mind."

Kagome is giving her that one look that said please come on.

"Okay fine."

Kagome smiled and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the parking lot.

"Inuyasha we are giving Rin a ride."

"WHAT why are we?"

"Cause I said SO." Kagome yelled at him.

Kagome and Rin got in the car and Inuyasha came in too grumbling. Rin told him where to go and the reaction on Kagome and Inuyasha's face was a horrified look.

"Rin you live here?" Kagome asked

"Yeah why whats wrong with where I live?" She asked suspiciously

"Its like a dangerous area it's a bad neighborhood." Kagome said.

"Well it's the only place I can afford."

"Wait you live alone?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah whats wrong with that?" Rin asked hotly

"Nothing." They both said scareded

"Well thanks for the ride you guys see you tomorrow." Rin said cheerfully

Rin went inside her apartment the living room was small and behind the living room is a tiny kitchen and down the hall was a small bathroom and at the end a small bedroom. She went to her room and changed into her waitress uniform and left to down to the café.

Rin finally came home after a busy day at the café and did her history homework and went to bed. The next day she went to her history class and seen Kagome there. She noticed the mean girls were in this class too.

By the time it was science class and she finds out Kagura has it with her and Sesshomaru.

"Okay class today we will learn about stars and their will be a field trip in two weeks we will be going to the country and look at the stars and find whatever stars we find and you must write the name of the star, the direction, and the time you find it and you will be paired up but I will let you know Friday who they are."\

"I hope I get Sesshomaru." Kagura said sighing.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes looking annoyed.

"Looks like he doesn't want to." Rin said to herself

"What did you say bitch." Kagura said

"You heard me I can see why too." Rin said back

Kagura was about to attack but the teacher intrupted them.

"Girls behave or else detention."

"Sorry." Rin said

Finally school was over and Rin finds out she has sesshomaru for 4th hour, and 5th hour too.

Finally it was Friday and she was looking forward to it finding out who her science partner is she hopes she don't have Kagura, cooking class they are making spegettii and then going to Inuyasha's house to hangout with her friends.

"So what time should I come over?"

"Oh um after school unless you have to work we can change it." Kagome said

"No worries I can't work today anyways."

Earth science came and they all get to find out who they work with.

They all looked at the list to find out and Rin seen she was paired with Sesshomaru Takahashi. _That last name sounds familiar but from where?_

"WHAT WHY DOES SHE GETS TO BE PAIRED WITH HIM?"

"Kagura calm down I decide who gets paired with." the teacher said

The whole time in class Kagura kept glaring at Rin while the teacher was talking. Finally the bell rang. The whole day dragged on till it was time for Cooking.

"I'm sorry you got paired with ice prince." Inuyasha said

"He can't be that bad." Rin said

"You'll see for yourself then."

As they start to cook they seen Inuyasha was to help cook it with them.

"Inuyasha not too much." Kagome said

"I know what I'm doing wench."

"No you don't that is too much and my name is Kagome."

This went on for awhile and finally it was in the oven and Inuyasha was suppose to keep time on it.

"Is something burning?" Ayame said

"Shit the spegettii." Inuyasha said

It caught on fire and someone pulled the alarm and the fire deparment came.

"Nice move Yash." Rin said

"Shut up."

"Class the rest day is canceled and so is all sports practice." Kaedae said

"Well at least we can go to my place now come one everyone lets go." Inuyasha said

When the all got there Rin looked at it wide eyed it was huge and beautiful it had a rose bush next to the steps and had a garage for 5 cars. They went inside which was pretty too.

"This is the game room lets go in everyone."

"Want to karaoke Rin?" Inuyasha asked

"Okay."

Little did she know his plan was for his dad to hear and convince to sign her.

**I've been looking for a driver who's qualified**

**So if you think that you're the one step into my ride**

**I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**

**With a sunroof top and a gangster lean**

**[Bridge]**

**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**

**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**

**[Chorus] **

**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**

**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**

**Can you handle the curves? **

**Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**

**Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys-**

**Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**[Verse 2**

**]I got class like a 57 cadillac**

**Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back**

**You look like you can handle whats under my hood**

**You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would**

**[Bridge]**

**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**

**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**

**[Chorus] **

**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**

**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**

**Can you handle the curves? **

**Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**

**Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys-**

**Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)**

**Don't Stop It's a sure shot**

**Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry**

**I ain't even worriedSo step inside and ride(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)**

**[Bridge]So if you feel me let me know, know, know**

**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**

**[Chorus]**

** Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**

**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**

**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**

**Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys-**

**Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Now shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

**Shut up and drive(drive, drive, drive)**

After she was done everyone was cheering for that's when Intaishio came in clapping

"That was amazing Rin so did you changed you mind?"

"You're his son?"

"Yea I am."

"No offense sir but no and I have my reasons and now I know why I was invited here it wasn't to get to hangout it was just to trick me to get here and get signed."

Rin ran out crying but she ended up getting lost so goes into a room and shuts the door and goes to the bed and cries.

"What are you doing in my room human?"

"Sesshomaru this is your room?" Rin asked sniffling

"Yeah and why do you smell like you were crying?"

"I got set up."

"Set up?"

"Don't play dumb you know why." Rin said

"They didn't do that they really wanted to hangout with you but we were wondering why you came here we thought you might've changed your mind." Sesshy said

"Nope I have my reasons moving here and not getting signe." Rin said

"Why not get signed?" Sessy asked

"I don't want to be treated differently, being famous people can use you and no one minds their own business I like my life to be private."

"Well me and my brother's life is private and so is my dad's and step mom's and he is very well known and all the people he signs all their lives are private too, and some might treat you differently but that's how life is."

"I'll do it but I want someone to protect me."

"You will have a bodyguard everyone has one who isn't a demon." Sesshomaru said

"Okay but if only you can protect me I have this feeling it has to be you."

"Me?'

"Yep and also for me to be signed I have to be in a group and it has to be Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. I heard them sing in music class on Monday and they are great and it will make feel not lonely when I am on tour."

"Deal but you better tell the girls this."

Sesshomaru took her to the game room where they were still.

"I'll go find my father."

"Um Rin we are sorry we did want to hangout with you."

"It's alright Sango but I have to tell you guys something the only way for me to be signed is if you, Kagome and Ayame sings with me and be a group together." Rin said

The girls looked shock but they all said "Sure sounds fun."

With Sesshy and his dad

"Father the only way for her to be signed is if Sango, Kagome and Ayame sings with her in a group. And me protect her for some odd reason. But I don't know why she moved here anyway."

"Well okay then lets do this but we must find out why she moved here. But you know what I think you might like this girl since you agreed to protect her and usually you don't do things like this."

"I am not. This girl drives me crazy I can tell she will."

"Oh and I got a call from school that you haven't been in school except for only two days that will stop this instant or else I will take your car away."

"You can't do this father I'm 18 I am an adult." Sesshomaru yelled

"You live under my house so you obey my rules don't like it move out and that means get a job too."

Sesshomaru got mad and left and went to the game room.

"This is gonna be awesome Rin." Ayame cheered

"Yeah also Sesshy is gonna be like our body guard but we might need three more guys."

The girls looked at Koga, Miroku and InuYasha and the guys said fine except for Inuyasha.

"No way in hell."

"Yes you will." Kagome said

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"yes yes yes yes."

"no no no no."

"No no no no."

"Yes yes yes yes." Inuyasha said

"Okay then Yash." Kagome said and everyone started to laugh.

"What you tricked me."

"Too late you said yes." Sango said.

"Well its getting late I should be heading home later."

"Wait Rin Sesshomaru will give you a ride." Ayame said right as he came in.

"I will what. No I won't." he said

"You're her body guard so you have to and you don't want to get into trouble with your dad if something happens to her do you." Ayame said

"Fine come on."

Rin followed him outside and into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The choice_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the girl power, chemicals react or itrrplaceible song_

_On the car ride home it was too quite for Rin that it irritated her._

"_So we are partners for that science project for our science field trip."_

"_Hn." Sesshy said_

"_It was funny in cooking class I guess Kagome and Inuyasha always act like that." Rin said._

"…_."_

"_So your dad is fine with the group so when do we start recording and stuff?"_

"_Monday after school."_

"_After school Monday?" Rin asked worriedly_

"_Yes is there a problem?" he asked annoyed_

"_I have to work."_

"_Well then call in its not my problem."_

"_Excuse me I can't just because you never worked in your life doesn't mean its very easy to call in and have no worries to pay the bills or rent." Rin said with anger._

"_We're here and is this really where you live?"_

"_Yep and thanks for the ride." Rin said shutting the door about to walk away._

_Rin hears the car door open and Sesshomaru coming out. She gave him what do you think you are doing._

"_I'm just gonna walk you to your door I always walk girls to their door."_

"_Okay."_

_Sesshomaru POV_

_I can't believe she lives here its so dangers I can smell drugs, alcohol and lots of sluts in the area. She is not safe here._

"Well we are here and thanks for walking me to my door never knew you could be a gentleman." Rin

"I'm not like my brother and are you okay being alone if you want I can stay here with you till your parents come home."

"I wish, but I'm fine on my own feels like I've been on my own since I was 8 wait a minute how do you know I'm alone?"

"I'm a demon and what do you mean you've felt like you've been on your own since you were 8 and what do you mean you wish**?"**

_Shit I forgot that he was one and they can do that and great now he wants to know about that well I'm not going to tell him I can't trust him._

"Well its not any of your concern but mine ok."

With that she shut the door and locked it. Sesshomaru just stared at the door for a few minutes then he left.

Rin worked all weekend and shopped for food close buy and made dinner.

The alarm goes off and Rin slams it off and got up to get dressed before she left she looked at her family's pictured together before that fateful night happened. She looked around her plain room and sighed and left for school. When she got to school she seen Ayame smiling and coming up to her.

"Are you excited for today Rin?" Ayame asked jumping up and down

"Today what is going on today?"

"Rehearsal with Intaishio."

"Crap I forgot about it with all the working the whole weekend."

"Don't worry its okay everyone sometimes forget things." Ayame said.

Class started and Rin just sat there and stared into space thinking to herself.

_Oh man what am I going to do now I have work after school but I can't let the girls down they are only doing this for me by being in group with me. Maybe I can call in sick yeah that's what I'll do._

"Ayame do you have a cell phone?'

"Yeah who doesn't?'

"Me so I was wondering can I use it for a minute I need to call in work."

"Okay here you go."

Rin dialed the number and her boss answered and she told him she was sick and couldn't make it into work. She gave the phone back to Ayame.

"Thanks and hey Miroku."

"What's up ladies." he said

"So what is up with you why are so happy its like you did something to a girl." Rin said

"Oh um you'll see in class today."

"Okay" the girls said wondering what he did.

They found out when he had to present his project he did and everyone started laughing it was a picture of Koga wearing a pink cap with a back scrubber in his hand like it was a mic. Just as Koga came in to class late everyone started laughing hysterically**. **

"What's so funny?" He looked and seen why and had this murder look on his face.

"Miroku you are dead." and started to chase him around the room and finally caught up with him and knocked him out. The teacher sent him in the office and had Ayame and Rin help Miroku to the nurse.

"That was so funny I can't believe he did that." Rin said giggling

"I wonder how he took that picture of him." Ayame said

"When he wakes up we have to ask him." Rin said

Miroku started to wake up from that knock out.

"Are you okay?" Rin and Ayame asked

"Yea I am."

"Good now tell us how did you take that pic of Koga." Ayame said

"Well I snuck in luckily it was raining so he wouldn't know my scent and I hid in his closet took 4 hours and then I heard the radio and him singing opened the door and seen him in a pink cap so I took a picture. About half an hour later he leaves so I left when I heard his car go."

"Wow so was it worth getting beaten up?" Rin asked giggling

"Yeah it was**."**

"I'm going to check on Koga." Ayame said

"Well I'm going to head back to class see you guys" Rin said.

By the time she got there the bell rang so she grabbed her stuff and grabbed Ayame's stuff too. Ayame came into class just in time too.

"He is suspended for 3 days." Ayame said sadly

"Sorry about that." Rin said

"What happened this time?" Sango asked

"Miroku put a picture of Koga in a pink cap singing into a back scrubber." Rin said

"Koga sees it and flips out so he decides to kick his ass." Ayame said

Everyone was laughing about it oh man that is so funny.

"Class write in you journals today." The teacher said so Rin got to writing

**So today in science class Kagura kept glaring at me which is annoying she seems like she is still pissed off me being paired off with Sesshomaru for our project on that field trip next week. I don't want him she needs to get over that I mean yeah he is a gentlemen, cute, mysterious, 6'2'' and somewhat considerate can't say he always is. Oh man sounds like I'm crushing on him which I'm not. I like him but I want to be friends with him I refuse to fall for some guy who could break my heart I'm just an ordinary girl. The last guy broke my heart was Todd he was an American transferee he only used me to get to Erin some friend she was. Also I heard he is a heart breaker. His brother is way different from him Inuyasha is immature and he is not and Inuyasha is stubborn like Kagome said. Hmm I think they like each other like Sango likes Miroku. They just won't admit it that's why I had them have body guards of their own funny they chose those guys. Ayame and Koga are together so it was obvious he would be like her body guard time is up so later.**

Rin made a star so the teacher wouldn't read it and closed it she was glad they can make a mark on two things so the teacher won't read it.

Finally it was lunch time so the girls talked about this afternoon is going to be like and they all wrote a song together they ended up having 3 songs done already.

"I can't wait to sing these songs you guys."

"Let's just promise not to let this get into are heads." Rin said

All the girls agreed on that and finally it was music time and they all got to learn the difference in voice vocals. By the time they got to the studio they had to start right away little did Rin know Kaugra followed them and took pictures since she over heard Rin calling in sick that she sent it to her boss.

"Rin this is what you get for being around my Sesshy and messing with me."

"Come on lets go Kagura I need my mani-padi." Kikyo said

"Fine lets go."

At the studio

**Girl power**

**All**

**Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never stay down Girl Power Girl Power! Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never come too far Girl Power Girl Power! **

**Rin**

**I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect But It's okay 'cause who could ever be **

**Kagome **

**As long as I did my best It don't matter what no one says 'cause down in my heart I got the power to make it all happen **

**All: Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never stay down Girl Power Girl Power! Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never come too far Girl Power Girl Power! **

**Sango **

**At times I may just feel like my back is to the wall **

**Ayame**

**I hold my head up high And keep on standin' tall **

**Rin**

**I know that my back is covered**

**Kagome**

**Because we have each other and we're down for whatever. If you hear me throw your hands up **

**All**

**Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never stay down Girl Power Girl Power! Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never come too far Girl Power Girl Power!**

**Sometimes life may get you down But you better hold your ground Can't nobody live your life but you Stay true to who you are And always follow your heart Your heart, your heart **

**Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never stay down Girl Power Girl Power! Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star You better stand up if you know just who you are Never give up never come too far Girl Power Girl Power!**

**Rin**

**You make me feel out of my elementLike I'm walkin' on broken glassLike my worlds spinnin' in slow motionAnd you're movin' too fast**

**All**

**Were you right, was I wrong**

**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**

**Both of us broken**

**Caught in a momentWe lived and we loved**

**And we hurt and we jumped, yeahBut the planets all aligned**

**When you looked into my eyesAnd just like that**

**The chemicals reac****t**

**The chemicals react**

**Ayame **

**You make me feel out of my element**

**Like I'm drifting out to the seaLike the tides pullin' me in deeper**

**Makin' it harder to breathe**

**Kagome**

**We cannot deny, how we feel insideWe cannot deny**

**All **

**Were you right, was I wrong**

**Were you weak, was I strong, yeahBoth of us broken**

**Caught in a moment**

**We lived and we loved**

**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**

**But the planets all aligned**

**When you looked into my eyes**

**And just like thatThe chemicals react**

**The chemicals react**

**Rin and Ayame**

**Kaleidoscope of colorsTurning hopes on fire, sun is burning**

**Shining down on both of us**

**Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)**

**All**

**Were you right, was I wrong**

**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**

**Both of us broken**

**Caught in a moment**

**We lived and we loved**

**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**

**We lived**

**We loved**

**We hurtwe jumped**

**We're right**

**We're wrong**

**We're weak**

**We're strong**

**We lived to love**

**Kagome and Sango **

**But the planets all aligned**

**When you looked into my eyes**

**And just like that**

**Watch the chemicals reac****t**

**And just like that**

**The chemicals react(The chemicals react)**

**Irriplaceible**

**All**

**To the left, to the left **

**To the left, to the left **

**Kagome **

**Mmmm... To the left, to the left**

**Everthing you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff **

**Yes, if I bought then please don't touch (Don't touch) **

**Ayame **

**And keep talkin' that mess that's fine **

**But could you walk and talk at the same time?**

**And, it's my name that's on that jag **

**So remove your bags let me call you a cab **

**Sango**

**Standin' in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool**

**Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you **

**You got me twisted**

**All**

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute, **

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby **

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**Your irreplaceable **

**Rin**

**So go ahead and get gone, call up that chick, **

**And see if she's home Oops, **

**I bet you thought, that I didn't know, **

**What did you think, I was puttin' you out for **

**Sango**

**Because you was untrue, rollin' her around in the car that I bought you **

**Baby drop them keys**

**Hurry up before your taxi leaves**

**Ayame**

**Standin' in the front yard tellin' me how I'm such a fool **

**Talkin' 'bout, I'll never ever find a man like you **

**You got me twisted**

**All**

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute **

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby**

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'**

**Your irreplaceable**

**Kagome**

**So since I'm not your everything **

**How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you?**

**Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear)**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep (A wink of sleep)**

**'Cause the truth of the matter is **

**Replacing you is so easy, hey... **

**ALL**

**To the left, to the left **

**To the left, to the left **

**Mmmm... **

**To the left, to the left **

**Everything you own in the box to the left **

**To the left, to the left **

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' **

**Your irreplaceable **

**chorus:] **

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute **

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby**

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' **

**(Baby hey yeah!) **

**You must not know 'bout me **

**You must not know 'bout me I could have another you in a minute **

**Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute **

**You can pack all your bags we're finished (You must not know 'bout me)**

**'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (You must not know 'bout me) **

**I could have another you by tomorrow **

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' **

**You're irreplaceable**

"Wonderful ladies well that is it for today." Intashio said

"Okay." The girls left all worned out.

As Rin was going home her boss called her and told she was fired for lying about being sick just to somewhere else. _Oh man I need to find a job till this pays off._ Just as her luck she gets home and sees her mail saying she needs to pay for the rent this week which $300. _Oh man what am I gonna do now and how did he know about me lying and going to the studio. This is just great now I am going to be homeless. _Rins phone rings and is Intaishio.

"Hello."

"You have dance rehersals tomorrow I already called the other girls sorry about telling you girls like this. I kinda of forgot to tell you girls after recording some of you songs."

"Its alright so where do we go?"

"Oh my boys will be driving you girls there I need to talk to them while you girls dance I will also have a meeting with you girls after I talk to them. Good bye."

"Bye."

Rin hangs up and goes to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The next day Rin got up and dressed for school wearing yellow sweat capris and a white t-shirt and left for school. As she got there she seen Kagome, Ayame, Sango wearing almost the same outfit as her except Kagome's sweats were black, Sango's was purple and Ayame's were green. They all looked at each other and were laughing.

"So do you have to call in sick again or is it your day off?" Ayame asked as they were walking in.

"I got fired some how he found out I lied and I don't even know who told him." Rin cried

"There there Rin it will be alright and we will find out who did it" Kagome said.

"And we will kick their asses too" Sango said while pounding her fist.

"Thanks you guys but I need to find a job the rent is up." Rin said

"You could move in with me Rin" Kagome offered.

"No I couldn't I don't want to intrude"

"You wouldn't and my mom won't mind either."

"I don't know can I think about it and tell you tomorrow."

"Sure I will even tell my mom about the situation" Kagome said smiling.

By the time Rin got to science class Kagura was grining like she did something mean to a girl and was looking at Kagura. And walked up to Rin.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Well how was work Rinny?" she asked smiling

"What are you talking about?" she asked feeling like she was the one who did it.

"Well a little bird told me you were fired." she said grinning

"You were the one who snitched on me but why?

"You need to know your place you little bitch that I'm top dog and you will never get Sesshomaru not matter what he will never date you especially a human. Also just because you and your little friends are getting signed doesn't mean you're a hot shot."

Rin just gaped at her but little did Kagura knew she had a plan up her sleeve.

When it came for lunch Rin told her friends what happened in earth science.

"That evil bitch wait till I get my hands on her" Sango growled.

"No don't I have an idea up my sleeve." Rin said

"Tell us Rin." All the girls said

"I'll tell you girls later but not now." Rin said not wanting her to hear it.

Rin jumped into the car with Sesshomaru and he just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you in my car?"

"Well I wanted to ride with you Sesshy." Rin said smiling

"Don't call me that."

"Look I want to talk to you anyways about something."

"About what?"

"Are you going to school tomorrow the whole day?"

"Yea I have test in every single class basically."

"Good that's good to know" Rin said smiling evilly

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you want to see Kagura pissed off tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well then good be at school tomorrow then."

"Hn."

In Inuyasha's car

"Inuyasha slow down!" Kagome screamed

"No way I want to get there and hurry up this meeting my father has."

"Well I don't want to die and your dad will be pissed if I die;" Kagome said gripping the seat/

"Feh like he would care women."

"What did you say." Kagome growled

"Uh nothing."

"Bull I heard you.' With that she smacked him

It went like this till they got there they ended up being there first.

Miroku and Sango

"So Sango my lovely dear what made you choose me to ride with."

"I had no choice they all jumped in the other guys cars." Sango said

"That hurts but you know what…" He started to touch her ass

"PERVERT" She smacked him so hard that he almost passed out

"Keep both of your hands on the wheel." She growled

"Okay' and he did till they got there and Sango bolted out of there before the car stoped.

Koga and Ayame

"This is so exciting and thanks for the ride baby." Ayame said and kissed him

"Anytime honey but you need to stop doing that or I will end up pulling over." He said

"Lets see if you will." she said touching his chest lightly.

"S-s-stop it A-a-a-ayame ple-a-asee." He said stuttering

"No." She said and kissed his neck

"Oh that's it." He pulled over but Ayame got out of the car.

"See you later."

"What?" He looked and seen they were here "Ayame" He screamed

The girls that were there were laughing. Sesshomaru pulled right in at that time too.

"What is going on here?" Rin asked

Ayame whispered to her which made Rin giggle and looked at Koga.

The girls went into the studio to practice and Rin told them her plan for tomorrow.

With the boys

"Boys since you are the girls body guards you must make sure they are safe at all times and make sure no one tries to take them from me. And you guys will get paid but no hurting this girls either that means you Inuyasha."

"What did I do?" He said

"Well lets see in 7th grade you tripped a 6th grader and made him cried." Koga said

"And the time you glued that one girl in the chair.' Miroku said

"That was a long time ago." He said

"Yesterday you scared a 4year old at the park." Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha growled and pouted.

"So sign the contract boys." which they all did.

The boys took them home. Rin was thinking _I'll just move in with Kagome at least I won't be alone and it sucks being alone too. _

At Kagome's house

"hey mom is okay if my friend moves in with us?"

"You mean the girl who lives on her sure but what about her parents."

"We don't know she doesn't talk about her family."

_Hmm I should ask Rin about them maybe tomorrow I will ask her no I don't want to ruin her day I will ask her later though._


	5. Chapter 5

The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, there was a death in the family so couldn't do this until now.

The next day Rin got up and smiled that today was the day to get Kagura back. Rin got dressed in skinny jeans, gray ankle boots, and a white tank top and wore a gray jacket over with and she added a silver chain necklace over it. Plus she put of her hair in a side pony tail while the rest was down.

When she got to school she saw her friends and ran up to them.

"Ready for today Rin you look ready." Sango said

"You better I can't wait to see her face.' Rin said

"Oh she will be so mad but she has it coming too."

In 1st hour Rin kept looking at the clock and at Kagura finally the bell Rang and it was time for earth science and Rin ran out of the room. When she got there she seen Sesshomaru.

"Hey you came."

"Hn."

"Look I got to tell you something."

"What is it?'

And Rin whispered it to his ear

"NO way in hell."

"Come on please it will get rid of her from bothering her."

"Fine then." Just then Kagura came in.

Rin touched his face and kissed him and Kagura gasped and looked mad as hell and Sesshomaru ran his fingers in her hair also the kiss last for 30 seconds. As Rin pulled away she smiled at him and she could've sworn she seen him smile too.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you." As she was about to run towards her the teacher came in

"Kagura go sit down now." She did as she was told .

Kagura kept giving her glares too. Finally class was over and as she was about to go to Rin the teacher called for her.

"Kagura I want to see you for a moment."

Rin left until she was far away and started to laugh about it she couldn't wait to tell everyone at lunch so they all can hear it. She was smiling through all her classes until lunch came. That's when she told them all about it.

"Oh man I wished I saw her face" the girls said laughing

"I'm shocked Sesshomaru let you kiss him.' Inuyasha said

"Why is that?" Rin asked

"He don't like humans."

"Hmm maybe he changed his mind."

"Oh I forgot Rin my mom said yeah you can."

"That's good cause I decided to move in with you." Rin said

"We can come to you place on Friday and help move it over there." Kagome said

"Okay."

Bell rings and it was time for cooking class. They all got to cook chicken but this time Inuyasha wasn't allowed to go near the oven and it came out great. They all went to music class dreading for the test.

"I'm so not ready for this test." Kagome said

"I know right." Rin said

"I am just glad we just have to recognize the musical notes." Ayame said

After school Rin was by her locker getting the books she will need to take home and Kagura came up behind her.

"You little slut how dare you kiss my man and you know what he didn't even enjoy it." Kagura said.

"Oh really then why did kiss me for 30 seconds, and why didn't he stopped me oh and he did enjoy it your just pissed off he kissed me and not your skanky ass self."

"He only did it cause he felt sorry for a pathetic little filthy girl."

"Yea you need to go look up filthy in the dictionary and you will see your picture in there."

"At least I'm a demon I out live you."

"Yea at least I will go to heaven and not see your ugly ass up there."

"Well at least I can live with Sesshy forever and see him."

"Well at least I will chill with all the powerful people up there while you are down here trying to."

Kagura gaped at as Rin slammed her locker shut and left her there standing like an idiot.

Rin started to walk home but she had a feeling someone was following her so she turned around but no one was there so she went back to walking yet again she had the same feeling.

"Kagura just show yourself." Rin said as she turned around and seen Sesshomaru.

"Kagura?"

"Ooops sorry but why are you following me and where is your car?"

"I'm your body guard and you did pissed off Kagura and my car is at home."

"So your gonna take the bus home or what?"

"Hn silly human I'm a demon I can get to my home faster than it would be in my car.'

"Then why drive a car?'

"We just do."

By that time they were in the car at the parking lot at her place.

"Well that was fast." Rin said

"Hn, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Rin was walking to her apartment door and seen Sesshomaru following her.

"Um why are you following me?"

"Part of my job." He said with a smirk which made Rin blush

"Well thanks for walking me to my door."

"Hn." And he left

_What is his problem that's all he says all the time geeze he should learn to say more words than that._

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_She makes me nervous I feel like I got to protect her no matter what. What is worse is her scent is appealing to me. Hmm what the…._

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"You like Rin."

"What that is so stupid and why would you think that?"

"Because I can smell that you like her." He said with a smirk that I am going to tell everyone.

"Tell and I will tell everyone that last week that you screamed like a little girl when you saw a mouse. And I will make sure to tell Kagome."

Inyasha's jaw dropped and he grumbled.

_Grr that stupid mouse I can't let her know about that she will tease me for it. I do love her but don't know if she likes me this sucks. Hmm maybe I can ask Rin if Kagome likes anybody I mean Rin is like my sister, and she did beat me up when I cheated on monopoly._

Inuyasha shuddered of that one.

"What brother?" Sesshy said

"Remember monopoly with Rin."

"Now that was fun to watch."

"No it wasn't I couldn't walk the next day." He cried

"You shouldn't have cheated."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Determinate song.

Rin started to pack up all her clothes in her suit case which wasn't much, then she put all her photo albums she had of her family which were only four books. She put the rest in an a garbage bag and put the breakables in boxes that she had.

"At least tomorrow I get to move in with Kagome." Rin said.

A knock came at the door and Rin ran to it saying "coming" she opened it and saw Kagome.

"Hey girl you're early."

"Yep the movers are here too and don't worry its all paid for."

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"But I wanted to Rin you're one of my best friends."

"Okay and thanks." Rin said while hugging Kagome.

So they all moved her stuff to Kagomes which surprised Rin that they had an extra room for here prepared. That whole day both of them rearranged the room.

The room was now perfect enough for Rin to sleep in but it was dinner time. But Rin was too tired to eat.

"I'm tired from all that work so I am gonna go to sleep ok Kagome."

"Sure Rin I think I will go to sleep too night."

"Night."

That night Rin had a dream of her family all on a picnic when she was five. It was all perfect then it turned to that one fateful night when she was eight years old. Than she woke up breathing heavily hitting the alarm clock and she was all sweaty.

_Eww I think a shower would be good to take._

_A_fter she took one she ate breakfast with Kagome and her family.

"So Rin did you sleep well and how do you like your room?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I slept well and I love my room and thank you for letting me live here." Rin said smiling.

"So Rin we are going to Inuyasha's place to chill you know."

"Okay lets go."

"Sango is coming to get us too." Kagome said warningly

"Okay?" Rin said questionly.

Rin found out why Kagome said it that way.

"Sango slow down." All the girls said.

"No I don't want to be late."

"Why do you care the guys sure won't." Ayame said.

"I have to kill Miroku I saw him peeping on me changing this morning." Sango growled.

"Okay." They all said scared.

By the time they got there Sango went to chase Miroku down and all they heard was a slap.

"Well at least she found him." Rin said.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Hey yash is it okay if I go into the room with the grand piano?" Rin asked pleading.

"Sure go knock yourself out."

Rin all the way to the room and sat down pulled out her music sheet and lyrics she had in her bag. She put her hair in a bun and began playing. They all came in and grabbed an instrument waiting for their turn since they seen how it was suppose to go. Even Inuyasha seen it when she wasn't looking since she wrote this weeks ago.

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm Crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends are about

I, I want to cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

Push it until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may be

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

Push it until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

(_Inuyasha) Its Wen and I'm heaven sent _

_Use it like a veteran _

_Renegade, Lemonade , music is my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world's pick on us instead of them _

_People need a breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline _

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

_Cause we're coming to your house (and) _

_People keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths_

_I'm the real deal, you know how I feel_

_Why they in it for the bill I 'm just in it for the thrill _

_Get down now I ain't playn' around put your feet up from the ground _

_And just make that sound right _

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

Push it until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, Determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

Dance floor

Determinate

"That was amazing Rin." Aayme said

"Thanks.' Rin said blushing

"But who the hell is Wen?" Inuyashas said rudely.

"Inuyasha?' Kagome said sternly

"What?" Inuyashas said annoyingly.

"It's okay Kagome. Wen is my older brother me he wrote that part but I wrote the rest as I was growing up."

"Well where is he now?" Koga asked.

"He is dead." Rin said sadly.

"Oh Rin I am sorry" The girls said

"Its okay but I really don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Okay we understand." They all said.

After that they all went to the game room to chill out. Rin left the room an hour later to go to the library to find a book. She looked around and found this one book about The band of seven.

_They sound familiar why does their name sound familiar? _

Rin opened the book and read the names of the people in there they all sounded familiar to her but why.

_How do they sound familiar to me there is even no pictures of the people in the book. You'd think they would put pictures of them in the damn book. It says they are human but are like demons but aren't demons but are strong as a demon. I think I am gonna do some research later this week. _

Rin put the book back and went back to the game room but seen everyone was leaving.

"Its time to go home Rin." Kagome said

"Is Sango driving?" Rin asked

"Aayme is riding with her." Kagome said

"Wait how are we gonna get home then?" Rin asked worriedly

"My mom is gonna pick us up." She said

As Rin and Kagome went outside they saw her and ran into the car as they were in the car both girls were daydreaming about something. Rin figured Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha.

_Something happened to her its all over her face no one can be that happy after leaving a friend's house. Usually people are happy but sad for leaving but happy to go home and that is not the face its more of a I'm in love face. Omg what if he finally asked her out!_

When they finally got home Rin and Kagome went upstairs but Rin grabbed her arm and asked Kagome

"Did he ask you out already?"

"Who Inuyasha no." Kagome said

"Then why are so happy like youre in love?"

"He and Kikyo are over he dumped her finally." Kagome said excitedly

"They were going out?" Rin said

"Yea for awhile then they were on break until Inuyasha had time for himself to think."

"So how come he took forever?"

"Well he did see her a couple of times late at night but he saw her and kagura with naraku having a threesome."

"EWWWWW gross that is straight up nasty what little sluts they are…wait aren't Kagura and Kikyo realated to each other?"

"They are step sisters."

"I thought they were blood related?"

"Nope they only have one little sister that related to both of them and that is Kanna."

"Oh okay. But still that is nasty that to me is like incest."

"Yea but I am gonna go take a shower what are you about to do?"

"Just surf on the internet then eat dinner with you guys."

"Alrighty than later."

With that they went their separate ways. Rin decided to look up the band of seven to see for her self who they were. Well more like are. Rin saw that they did time for a murder of a family 8 years ago in Nagasaki, Japan. Rin started to breathe heavily noticing it was her family and it showed the band of seven.

Rin started to have a flash back of what happened 8 years ago on December 12th.

A/N: I think that should be its own chapter.


End file.
